


A Pleasurable Visit

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Cock Rings, Dom Castiel, Dom Jimmy, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Gags, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Partner sharing, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rough Sex, Student Castiel, Student Dean, Student Jimmy, Sub Dean, Threesome, Top Castiel, Top Jimmy, Twincest, Twink Dean, Vibrators, Voyeurism, mentioned cas/dean/oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean had been beyond enthusiastic when he had agreed to sub for both twins when Jimmy came to town to visit for the weekend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

They had talked about it on the phone and Castiel was excited to show off his boyfriend, his _submissive_ , to his twin. Over the years they had shared everything and a few mentions of his relationship with Jimmy had yielded a positive response from his boyfriend. Dean had agreed to sub for both of them when Jimmy visited and Castiel could hardly wait to watch Jimmy fucking his boyfriend. The thought of it made him hard and he shifted in his seat when a knock came at the door.

It was far from the first time they’d shared a lover between them and Castiel knew if it didn’t work out with Dean that they would share more lovers in the future.

They never could get over the sight of someone, male or female, caught between them as they fucked at both ends.

“You will obey him just as you obey me. He knows of everything in our agreement so he won’t do anything that you are not comfortable with. If you need to safeword then I want you to safeword. We’ll all stop.” Castiel watched Dean nod and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “In position. I want the first thing for him to see if you presenting yourself properly. Jimmy does love the sight of the tight little hole he’s going to be buried inside.”

He got to his feet and moved through the apartment to let his brother in. Jimmy was grinning and Castiel couldn’t help but drag him in for a rough kiss as they gripped at each other. When they broke the kiss they pulled apart slowly to stare at each other. “So where is he?” Jimmy asked curiously and Castiel grinned. The two of them stayed well within each other’s space and Castiel could feel the way Jimmy’s cock pressed against his pants with his increasing arousal.

“Bedroom and waiting for you.” Castiel let go of his twin and nudged Jimmy in that direction. “He’s yours for however long you want him.”

“He’s fine with that?” came the wondering voice and Castiel nodded as he watched his brother’s eyes darken. Boyfriends and girlfriends were a bit different then one-night-stands or fuckbuddies. “Can I fuck you after?” Jimmy asked and Castiel knew that Jimmy could see the way his breath quickened slightly at the request. It had been awhile since Castiel had enjoyed the feeling of Jimmy buried balls deep inside of him, fucking him into the mattress and pumping him full of his come.

“Of course. I can open myself up while you’re getting to know Dean.” Castiel pressed their lips together before leading the way down the hallway. Excitement thrummed inside of him at the delicious treat he had to look forward to after Jimmy finished with Dean.

Dean had remained towards the end of the bed on his knees, hands at the small of his back and forehead against the sheets in a perfect submissive position. His hole was on full display and Jimmy toed off his shoes as he crossed the room. He ran his hands over Dean’s exposed body. Slowly he started to move along the slope of Dean’s bare back, fingers brushing soft hair before moving back down and over the swell of Dean’s ass.

“So beautiful.” he murmured and Dean remained in the pose until he was told otherwise. Castiel’s boyfriend, his submissive, was blissfully obedient even in instances where Castiel introduced a second submissive and had Dean service them before Castiel fucked them. Those were some of his favorite scenes, watching the desperation in Dean’s eyes as his neglected cock remained caged, as he got lost in the body of another submissive. “The photos my brother sent of you failed to show just how perfect you are.’

Dean swallowed and Castiel could see his cheeks flushing as Castiel’s twin touched his body. The hands disappeared as feet padded away towards the toy box Castiel had left out and Castiel knew that Dean heard it being set down next to the bed.

"After this I’m going to let you watch me fuck Castiel into the mattress.” Jimmy breathed out and watched how Dean shuddered. “I’m debating on whether you get release during this scene or if you’ll have to wait. I do love orgasm denial in a submissive and I know it isn’t on your list.”

He paused before reaching for a cockring and reaching under Dean to push it down the neglected cock left hanging between Dean’s legs.

“I want you to focus on the sensations and I’m not sure if Cas typically has you stay silent but I prefer my partners to make noise.” he slicked up his fingers and moved them to Dean’s hole.

He circled once, twice, three times and dipped a finger inside before sinking in. Dean’s ass welcomed the digit and the low sound the submissive made had Jimmy grinning as he started to lazily fuck it into Dean.

“Nice and tight. I can’t wait to be buried inside you.” he thrust two fingers inside and watched them disappearing as Dean moaned at the stretch. They were scissoring and crooking until Jimmy found Dean’s prostate. “This first time isn’t going to be much teasing. I just want to fuck you into the mattress but next time we’ll get creative.” he promised as he moved on to three fingers working into Dean’s hole. “Maybe a bit of pain play with those balls and nipples of yours.”

“Please please—” Dean cut off on a moan as Jimmy stroked at his prostate without mercy until the beautiful submissive under him was whining high and needy. Around Jimmy’s fingers Dean’s inner muscles clenched and unclenched at the stimulation.

“Good. Very responsive.” Jimmy praised as he kept his focus on Dean’s prostate until a sob of need escaped and Dean was shaking under him. “What do you want?” he asked softly as his fingers eased off that one spot. Castiel loved how sensitive and responsive Dean was and knew from the look on Jimmy’s face that his twin was equally pleased with it.

“Fuck me! Please fuck me hard.” Dean’s voice was rough and Jimmy smirked.

“Do you want me to make sure you can feel it tomorrow?”

“Yes!” Dean’s mouth was open as Jimmy’s fingers brushed that same spot again before retreating. Jimmy shifted Dean over so he could look down at the flushed face, parted lips and wild eyes. It was a gorgeous sight of arousal and desperation. “ _Please_.” it was plaintive and broken sounding; delightfully needy.

"Hmmm maybe I’ll let Cas fuck you after me and then I’ll pound him into the mattress.” Jimmy stroked a hand down Dean’s cheek. He moved his fingers towards Dean’s mouth and watched of the submissive opened for them before sucking.

Dean spread his legs when Jimmy shifted into position and without pause Jimmy proceeded to bend Dean in half before he guided his cock inside. Jimmy knew his cock was the same width as Castiel’s as it moved deeper to stretch Dean open. He only gave Dean a moment to adjust before pounding into him. Quick and hard as Dean moaned loudly at the feeling of Jimmy’s cock working inside him.

The tight heat, muscles locked down, had pleasure lighting up inside of him and had Jimmy’s cheeks flushing with his pleasure.

Jimmy’s long fingers held onto Dean as he snapped his hips forward and felt Dean’s hole fluttering around him as Dean’s body shook with building pleasure. “Oh oh there please please harder.” Dean shuddered and moaned as he tried to move into it but the position made it impossible. Jimmy loved having full control, loved being able to set the pace and watch as his partner struggled to overcome the pleasure of being fucked by him.

“So tight.” Jimmy gritted out as he kept working forward until his orgasm built up in his body and he spilled inside Dean with a pleased sound. It was then that he noticed Castiel watching them and waved his brother over. “Dean.” he watched Dean meet his eyes before he looked at Castiel. “I noticed you enjoyed sucking my fingers so much.” his fingers stroked Dean’s cheek, “Suck Cas off. Swallow all of it.”

Jimmy’s soft cock slipped from Dean’s fucked open hole, leaving a trail of come leaking out, as he moved away from Dean to get into position. Dean moaned lowly as he shifted and opened his mouth so Castiel could press his hard cock inside. “You’re such a good boy for me, Dean.” Castiel praised and Dean floated on the praise as he sealed his mouth around Castiel to start working his boyfriend towards orgasm.

It was more than clear that Dean knew exactly how to get Castiel off with just his mouth and Castiel knew he prided himself on that fact as Jimmy watched them. Jimmy’s eyes remained locked on Dean bobbing his head, using his tongue and lips as he teased Castiel but the instant Castiel’s fingers knotted in his hair Dean relaxed his throat and let his boyfriend fuck his mouth as Castiel lost himself in it.

Castiel’s hips snapped forward lazily as Dean kept the right pressure and his moans filled the room as Jimmy watched them. He was lazily stroking his cock, recovering, as he watched his twin fucking Dean’s mouth and the way his release was leaking out of Dean’s ruined hole. Jimmy continued to admire the stretch of Dean’s lips around Castiel’s cock and he knew exactly how he was tying Dean up so the submissive could watch him fucking his twin.

Castiel’s mouth dropped open and he moaned as his load shot down Dean’s throat. “That’s it. Drink all of it down. Good boy.” Jimmy purred the words as he felt himself harden after watching his brother getting lost in Dean’s mouth. “Castiel wasn’t lying.” he watched Castiel’s cock slip from Dean’s slack lips. “On your belly.” he got to his feet to grab a few toys. One of the large, thick vibrating plugs and the longest penis gag in the box.

“Already like the thought of him having something at both ends.” Castiel grinned as he watched Jimmy working the plug inside Dean, shoving it past his resisting rim, before rolling Dean over to put in the gag, securing it and grinning. It would rest right at the back of Dean’s throat and Castiel knew Dean had to keep his throat relaxed in order not to gag. He had used it as a training toy to help Dean with his gag reflex. “You just going to leave him free like that?”

“No. Of course not. Come on, Dean.” he guided Dean up towards the head of the bed before securing his wrists. “Do you have a spreader bar? Something to keep his legs apart?” Jimmy watched Castiel slowly move across the room before returning it with and watching Jimmy securing his boyfriend. He took two separate restraints, attached them to the spreader bar near each leg and secured it to the bed so Dean’s legs were spread, his body bent and his stuffed ass on display along with his cock still wearing the cockring. “Now only press this if you want to stop.” Jimmy secured the button to Dean’s hand and watched him nod. “Good.” he stroked a hand down Dean’s flushed cheek and retreated.

Castiel watched as Jimmy turned the plug on and Dean jerked as it vibrated against his prostate. Muffled moans, practically howls, sounded in the room and Jimmy watched him as Dean jerked in his bonds. “He looks so beautiful tied up and on full display.”

“Come on, Cas. It’s been forever.”

“We fucked a few weeks ago.” Castiel grinned as Dean groaned in his gag, he’d heard all about that, but now it was going to be in front of him. He was sure Dean was going to be sobbing, begging in that gorgeous way, for release by the time they were finished.

“If I recall I bottomed the whole time as a treat for you.” Jimmy dragged Castiel close and pushed his tongue inside his twin’s mouth as they pressed together before finally pulling back, “Now it is my turn to fuck you into the mattress while your submissive watches. My turn to shove in that gloriously tight ass of yours as it should always be when we fuck.”

Jimmy rarely, if ever, bottomed and it was only on the rare occasion for Castiel that he indulged his twin.

Castiel groaned and knotted his fingers in Jimmy’s hair. “Good thing I know you’re a man of your word.” he sprawled out and spread his legs so Jimmy could work the plug out of his hole. Castiel felt Jimmy tugging it out and soon Jimmy had pushed a few fingers inside as Castiel clenched around him.

“This is  _mine_.” he growled as Castiel pushed into his fingers. “Only for me. Only _I_ get to fuck your ass.” as he shifted, pulled his fingers out and guided himself in until they were pressed together.

They moaned simultaneously as Jimmy surged up to kiss Castiel as his hips thrust up into Castiel and his balls slapped up against Castiel’s ass. He caught Castiel’s hands, threaded their fingers together and pressed them into the mattress as he kept thrusting forward. Jimmy repeatedly drove himself inside, loving how tight and hot Castiel’s felt around him, as his pleasure slowly started to twist inside of him. Castiel’s legs came up to lock around him and he moved to meet his twin’s thrusts as Dean sobbed into his gag.

Jimmy glanced over to see that Dean was writhing in pleasure, unable to close his legs, as the plug buzzed on its highest setting and his cheeks flushed darkly, eyes near black with arousal. He could only imagine the kind of pleasure that burned in Dean’s gut while he watched his boyfriend’s twin, who had fucked Dean into the mattress not that long ago, pound into Castiel right in front of him.

He pushed Castiel’s legs down, slipped out and flipped his brother over only to yank him into a good fuckable position. Jimmy wasted little time knocking Castiel’s legs wide so his knees dug into the mattress and a hand shoved him so his back was bowed with his ass raised. Wordlessly he thrust back inside Castiel’s gaping hole, balls slapping loudly against Castiel with each thrust, as he started to fuck hard into Castiel once more.

The bed was rocking, headboard now banging against the wall, while Dean twisted as he whined and writhed in torturous pleasure. Jimmy was sure his ass was clenching around the plug and from a glance he could see that Dean was sucking on the gag. Muffled screams for release were ignored but Jimmy knew from Castiel’s stories that Dean could hold out until one of the twins told him he could come. Dean could hold out until one of them removed the cockring and fucked him to orgasm.

Jimmy’s fingers dug viciously into Castiel’s hips, no doubt marking the warm skin with evidence of his claim, as Dean’s body burned with pleasure and the need for release. He twisted and tried bucking up but couldn’t move.

"Behave, Dean.” Jimmy’s voice was rough as he glanced over again and Jimmy could see wild green eyes staring at him with a glazed kind of desperation that looked at home on Dean’s gorgeous face. “If you’re good one of us will fuck you later.”

Jimmy changed the angle of his thrusts and biting down at Castiel’s shoulder he observed how Dean watched his boyfriend yank at the sheets as he came with a cry all over the sheets so close to where Dean was restrained. Jimmy happily fucked Castiel through it and with a few more snaps of his hips Jimmy came deep in Castiel with a satisfied moan. His eyes fluttered close, his mouth went slack as he panted and Jimmy rested his forehead against Castiel’s warm back as his hips jerked forward a few times chasing more pleasure in the tight clench of Castiel’s ass.

“Hey Cas?”

“Yeah?”

“I was thinking about transferring universities.”


End file.
